sonics first coffee
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: See what happens when all the people in möbius get a taste of coffee XD sonic,shadow,AND tails had an interesting experience lets try some other characters c:
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC AND THE COFFEE**

**XD I had to write this it's just a funny idea I had so plz don't flame me it's just a funny little story sheesh!**

"Uh sonic are you SURE this is a good idea?" said tails worried as he poured a cup of coffee. "Pfft I just want to know what coffee taste like what could possibly happen?" said sonic reassuringly. "Ok then here's your coffee" said tails still worried handing sonic the mug that has Sonic's face on it XD. Sonic drank it in one gulp. "AWW NASTY!" said sonic as quickly drank some water. "I told you it was disgusting" said tails T_T. "I know but I didn't think it was THAT bad." Said sonic sarcastically. Then suddenly sonic started shaking. "Aww geez I was afraid this would happen" tails said as he opened the door anticipating Sonic's next move. "Gotta… gotta… RUN!" said sonic as he burst off at the speed of sound. "Sigh I better go follow him in the tornado before he gets into trouble." Said tails knowing this would happen if sonic drank coffee. MEANWHILE…. "HEY HEY HEY SHADS!" said sonic enthusiastically jumping up and down. "Sigh don't call me shads" shadow said with a face palm. "Ok. Shads wana race!" said sonic jumping faster "What the heck did you do this time?" said shadow know he did something bad. "I HAD COFFEE!" said sonic jumping even faster. "Oh no" -_-,. "COME ON WE GOTTA DO FUN STUFF SHADS! :D" said sonic grabbing shadows arm and pulling him along. "DON'T CALL ME SHADS!" yelled shadow as sonic dragged him along. "LETS PRETEND TO BE EACH OTHER I GET TO PAINT YOU BLUE AND YOU PAINT ME BLACK AND RED!" said sonic jumping with paint cans. "NO!" shadow tried to run but sonic grabbed his arm and threw blue paint on him. "C: now you're me!" said sonic enthusiastically. "SONIC!" then sonic sped off at the speed of sound as tails followed him in the tornado. "HI AMY!" said sonic as he kissed her cheek then ran off again Amy fainted on the spot "and the coffee is gone" said sonic as he smiled looking drunk as he passed out in the grass. "I told him not to drink coffee" said tails as he got sonic into the tornado. Sonic woke up on the couch felling like he got hit by a truck. "Ugh coffee sucks wat crazy stuff did I do?" asked sonic. "T_T you threw blue paint on shadow and kissed Amy" said tails. "I-I-I kissed Amy?!" sonic said as he blushed. "I KNEW IT YOU LIKE HER!" yelled tails. Sonic just sat grumpily on the couch as shadow burst through the window excitedly as if he drank coffee. "HEY HEY HEY FAKER!" said shadow with a creepy smile. "Oh no" said sonic -_-,. Tails just snickered as shadow dragged of sonic "ILL GET YOU FOR THIS TAILS!"

**Thanx for reading ;) comment if you want a part 2 of when shadow drinks coffee XD**


	2. chapter 2 shadows coffee

SHADOWS COFFEE Read my first fanfic sonics first coffee then read this thanx c: "I'll get that faker!" Said shadow as he washed off the blue paint with a hoes two can play that game. Then shadow drank a mug of coffee "ugh bitter" said shadow as he started to shake. Then ran out the door. Shadow ran and ran then burst through the window of sonics house "HEY HEY HEY FAKER" said shadow with a big smile enthusiastically. "Oh no -_-'" then shadow grabbed sonics arm and dragged him off. Then he stopped on a side walk and kissed rouge XD ON the lips the ran off with sonic as rouge just tried to take in what happened. "LETS PLAY TEA PARTY!" "LETS PLAY SAVE SONIC FROM SHADOW!" "Nope tea party" as shadow dragged sonic back to his house. He burst in the door and tied sonic to a chair and took got out some tea party stuff and his Maria doll. "MAKEOVER TIME" "ESCAPE TIME" said sonic trying to get out of the rope. Shadow just put ALOT of make up on sonic then shadow passed out on the ground sonic broke out of the ropes and ran home before shadow woke up again. "HAHAH SONIC HAHA WHAT HAPPENED!?" Said tails laughing hard then sonic realized he never took off the make up "I'll get you tails" LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A PART 3 TAILS COFFEE XD ID BE HAPPY TO WRITE IT LOL THANX FOR READING 


	3. chapter 3 tails coffee

** TAILS COFFEE**

**You wanted part three here you go XD I love making these shorts I'll do more series of shorts comment and help me get some ideas if you can think of something for me to write thanx c; STORY BEGIN!**

I bet I wouldn't go that crazy if I had coffee problubly a bad idea… thought tails as he picked up a mug. "YOLO" he yelled and took a sip. Sonic walked in after getting all the makeup off his face. O_e "are feeling ok tails?" asked sonic as tails ran to grab his tool box as fast a sonic. "NEVER BETTER I HAVE TO FIX SOMETHING!" :D yelled tails and a puff of smoke appeared around the tornado and it was completely fixed and had a fresh coat of paint then tails ran back to sonic. "DONE!" :D T_T "you drank coffee didn't you…" "YUP I NEED TO FIX MORE STUFF!" then tails ran out the door with his tool box. T_T "oh geez I better find him before he fixes something that shouldn't be fixed" "TO LATE" yelled tails as he ran in the door and metal sonic was behind him -_-, "great…. Hi metal…" "HI SONIC IM METAL SONIC AND IM A ROBOT THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU AND!" then sonic took out his battery and metal fell to the floor. T_T then cream walked in "Hello Mr. Sonic is tails ok I hear a crash next door." Then tails ran in the room kissed cream then ran out the door. 0_0 … cream just blushed and walked back out the door. Tails walked back in and passed out on the couch. "this coffee is EVIL!" yelled sonic as he took the coffee pot and threw it out the door to be caught by a bird that took it to angel island XD. Tails slowly woke up "why is metal sonic in our living room? O_e" "it's a long story" T_T said sonic as he put metal in a box and shipped him back to eggman. "you drank coffee completely fixed the tornado somehow got metal sonic and fixed him sort of and kissed cream c:" "I-I-I kissed cream DID YOU GET A PICTURE!" "Ummm no and I KNEW YOU LIKED HER PAYBACK HAHAHA!" "Hey! I know you like Amy!" "T_T true… WE SHOULD HAVE A DOUBBLE DATE!" :D "ok.." O_e

MEANWHILE ON ANGEL ISLAND

"What the heck?!" yelled knuckles as a coffee pot dropped next to him. "What the heck is this?" O_e

**Coment if you want a part 4 knuckles coffee XD and help me get ideas for other funny short stories :D thanx for reading!**


End file.
